


Penny and Quentin's College Adventure

by TakenByEmrys



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Beast (The Magicians), Angst, Brakebills (The Magicians), Depressed Quentin Coldwater, Episode: s01e04 The World in the Walls, F/F, F/M, Hedge witch Julia Wicker, I love Julia, Im not over Julia, M/M, Mental Hospital, Multi, Penny and Q are friends, Penny cares about Quentin, Penny is made of marshmallows, Secret friends Penny and Q, Some Humor, Timeline 40 still, but that was bad, change my mind, doing that to Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: Q and Penny don't start off on the best foot, but when Penny wakes up one night to Quentin having a nightmare, he can't just leave the guy to deal with it alone. What follows is a very weird, and secret, friendship. Penny and Q work through their first couple month at Brakebills together most of their friends not realizing how close they are. It all comes to a head when Quentin gets trapped in a hallucination of his worst nightmare.
Relationships: Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn, Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi & Quentin Coldwater, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz/Alice Quinn
Comments: 85
Kudos: 256





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about this event. It's not talked about a lot and it was very painful. Plus, you cannot convince me that Penny didn't care about Q

The first week of classes, Penny and Quentin avoid each other. It was abundantly clear that Penny did not like Quentin after a little altercation about Quentin’s wards. Well that was after Quentin was almost positive that Penny was hitting on him for a moment. Eliot and Margo adopt Quentin pretty fucking quickly, so he’s out with them most of the day. But at night, Penny is woken up by Quentin’s nightmares. After the second night, when Q has a nightmare where he’s trapped in a mental hospital, Penny wakes him up. No one should get stuck in that dream. 

Penny does it subtly, ‘going to the bathroom’ and knocking a lamp off the table, startling Q awake. Penny grunts an apology and goes back to bed. Q looks incredibly relieved and practically collapses back on the bed. The next night, Penny jerks awake again, but this time Q doesn’t wake up when Penny gets up. Q is in too deep. He goes over to him and shakes him away. Q practically flies out of bed, which tracks with what Penny saw in his head. 

  
“Fuck dude, you’re shaking like a leaf, and your bed is obviously not gonna work for you tonight.” He gets a little worried when Q doesn’t fucking argue AT ALL and he moves Quentint toward his bed. He tucks Q into his bed and tells him he’ll be right back. It takes Penny a minute to find the kitchen, but he's back soon with hot chocolate. Extra whip cream with chocolate sprinkles. Q is still sitting up in bed, staring into the void. He gets Q to drink the cocoa, which isn’t really hard. Q clears his throat when he finishes the cocoa.

“Sorry. I know my lack of wards sucks for you.” Quentin says. Penny rolls his eyes.

“Coldwater, no one deserves to be stuck in their nightmare. Especially not that nightmare.” He snorts. Quentin gives him a small smile, to which Penny snorts. He reclines back on the bed.

“Don’t start suddenly thinking I’m about to be your best friend, Coldwater. You’re still a fucking wet sock. However, for tonight, we can call a fucking truce.” Q nods and lays down with him. Penny waits until Q starts breathing evenly before going back to sleep.

Every night after for a week Penny woke Q and brought him to his bed. During the third night, Penny throws an arm over Quentin before passing out, grumbling to Quentin about not getting any wrong ideas about their non-friendship. On the surface, nothing changes about their relationship. In the morning, Eliot and Margo wisk Q away, dropping him off at classes like doting parents. Penny automatically gravitates to Kady, and she to him. 

But when Penny and Q are in their room, they're friends. Actual friends. Yes Penny is still a dick, but in a way that Quentin knows that he didn’t actually mean it. On the third night, Quentin starts talking, and Penny actually listens. Midnight cocoa becomes such a norm that Penny moves a hot plate into their room. Penny tells Quentin all about growing up in Florida and his mom, and Quentin actually shares how he's dealing with his depression. The morning after he tells Penny that Fogg took his pills, they're on his nightstand. 

Months pass like this. By day, Penny and Quentin are Brakebills most famous frenemies. Openly hostile, but very clearly part of the same friend group. At night, they're best fucking friends. Quentin didn’t realize that your best friend was actually supposed to make you feel better. He loves Julia, and he always will, but their friendship has never matured past childhood best friends. They hadn't figured out how to be adult friends yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this... an update? must be fake. I hope you all like this chapter and some more interaction between my fav boys

“So, I think I might be falling in love with Kady.” Penny says one night. Q is upside down rereading Fillory and Further book one. He very carefully slides a bookmark in between the pages and rolls over. Penny is  _ very _ nonchalantly filing his nails. He thought it made him look both cool and uncaring. Q just thought it made him look stupid. However, it is a red flag.

“So, you think you’re falling for Kady.” Q presses his lips together in order to stop the smirk forming. Penny glares at him.

“Obviously. Didn’t i just fucking say that dumbfuck?” He snaps. Quentin openly grins this time.

“Are you gonna tell her?” He asks. Penny snorts and glares. “Okay fine, be all cool and aloof. However, I'm pretty sure she’s falling for you too. You’re kind of my otp. Margo and I have a bet for who proposes first, you or her. Now, i bet on you, so don’t fucking make me loose a bet with Margo.” Penny smirks.

“1. You two fucking suck. 2. If you lose, what happens?” He asks.

“If I lose, Margo gets to pick out a tattoo for me. Which, with my luck, is going to say  _ Property of Queen Margo _ . However, if I win, Margo has to go through a whole thing and crown me King of Fillory.” 

“Fucking nerd,” Penny mutters.

“Yes I am, but back to Kady. You and Kady are like weirdly made for each other. Your mean energy matches her mean energy. But where she’s a total badass, you’re filled with marshmallows.” Quentin gives him a shit eating grin.

“Ex- fucking- scuse you?” Penny throws his file at Q, who dodges it with a laugh. “Fine, I will  _ think _ about telling her.” Q nods.

“You should. I, on the other hand, have been trying to work up the courage to ask Alice out.” Penny’s nose scrunches in confusion.

“Dude, that’s actually the worst idea you’ve ever had, and I've been in your head.” Q’s jaw drops.

“What?” He stutters out.

“You two have the most incompatible brains I have ever felt. Like you guys could easily be the best of friends, no doubt. But you would absolutely shred each other in a relationship.” Penny tries to be as blunt as possible.

“But-”

“No, don’t be a fucking wet sock, Q. Listen to me for once in your miserable life.” Penny stands from his bed and walks over to Q’s. He pushes him over and flops onto the bed next to him. “You know whose brain is super compatible with yours?” 

“Whose?” Q asks quickly.

“Eliot’s.” Penny winces as Q’s mind is absolutely flooded with images and thoughts of Eliot Waugh. He tries not to gag as he notices they are all tinted with a shiny rose colored filter. Fuck is that what his thoughts of Kady look like? Kill him. 

“Dude, there’s literally not enough magic in the world to ever convince  _ Eliot Waugh  _ to  _ ever _ go on a date with me.” Q snorts. He turns away to hide his very obvious and bright pink blush. Penny rolls his eyes and thought about how whenever Quentin exists in the same room, Eliot’s mind actually brightens with twice it’s usual glow. These two dumbfuks were made for each other. 

“You’re an idiot. If you want to wallow and pretend that Eliot’s world literally doesn’t revolve around you now, be my guest. But don’t do Alice dirty by asking her out because you think you’re supposed to. No one, and I mean no one, will appreciate that.” Q’s lips press together into the world's worst pout. And god, Penny hates that it would actually work with him.

“You’re right. That’d be really shitty.” He groans and flops on top of Penny, who huffs, but doesn’t push him off. 

“You’re fucking ridiculous.” Penny says.

“Well, yeah, but I'm still your best friend, so suck it.” Q sticks his tongue out.

“And I hate every second that you are.” Penny snapps back. Q snorts and hits his arm. “Alright, shut up and go to bed. We get tested for our disciplines tomorrow, so, I guess this is our last night in the dorm.” Penny’s voice goes soft at the end. Q takes a deep breath.

“Yeah, well, we both know you’re going to the psychics house, and you won’t last a fucking minute there.” Quentin laughs. Penny rolls his eyes.

“Fuck you Coldwater.” Penny throws an arm around Quentin and goes full octopus. No one else, save Kady, knows that Penny is an avid cuddler. It’s the biggest reason why Q says he’s full of marshmallows. Even wet sock, maudlin Quentin Coldwater doesn’t cuddle as much as Penny. 

\--

The next morning, Penny woke up to Quentin gone and a hot mug of cocoa on the nightstand with a note attached.

_ Margo came to get me. She apparently needs to ‘prepare’ me for the test. See you after -Q _

Penn crumpled it and tossed it in the trash. He had a test to get to.

Four hours later, he wanted to murder Sunderland. He was slated after Quentin, who had been shoved into the waiting room by Margo mere seconds before his name was called. He barely got to nod at Penny before he was ushered in. When Quentin emerged from the room  _ four hours later _ he looked about ready to sink into the floor. Penny’s eyebrows drew together in concern but he was called.

He didn’t get to find Quentin before he toured the psychics house. Q was right. He would NEVER sleep in this house. He’s going to bed hop between Kady and Quentin for the next three fucking years if he has too. Speaking of, the minute he was fucking free, he was practically running across campus. When he reached the dorms, he saw Q’s stuff was already gone.

“Fuck, we really fucking need cell phones.” He muttered to himself. He trudged across campus to find Kady, who he knew would be a fucking physical kid. Not everyone could fly, physical kids aside, and well, Kady  _ definitely _ can. He walked into the cottage to find a party in full swing. Eliot was in front of him with a drink in his hand almost immediately. Penny glared at him. He might think Q literally hung the moon, but that doesn’t mean Penny likes him yet.

“If it isn’t our favorite psychic. I figured after rooming with Baby Q for the last six months you’d want to be anywhere he wasn’t.” Eliot sniffed. Penny could feel his disapproval and grinned inside. This motherfucker, thinking he’s been torturing Coldwater for months. Penny’s eyes rolled and he saw Kady, sitting on the back of the couch with her leg pressed into Q’s side. She’s the only other person who knew Q was his best friend, and she’d taken it upon herself to adopt him, which Penny appreciated. 

Penny took the drink from Eliot’s hand and pushed past. He sprawled on the couch next to Kady and sipped his drink.

“Couldn’t last two minutes in the psychics house?” Quentin snipped. Penny smirked.

“Well, unlike someone, they all know how to lock up their shit. So, I feel like I'll be right at home.” He snapped back. Q glared at him and turned to back to Alice, who looked like she was about to vibrate out of her skin. “Jesus Alice, how much did you drink?”

“Just the one,” Alice giggled. Kady, Penny, and Quentin all looked down at their drinks.

“Well, I’m concerned. This is so gonna fuck my meds up.” Penny immediately snatched the drink from him.

“Dude!” Q cried.

“The absolute last thing you need, is something fucking up your wards. I can already tell you’re a shitty drunk. It’ll match your shitty personality.” Kady nudged his arm and glared, giving her best,  _ be nice _ look. And Quentin says he’s the one full of marshmallows. Q huffed but didn’t argue.

Penny continued to sip his drink and let his mind wander. Margo and Eliot were lounging in the nook, watching the four of them. He usually keeps himself locked up tight, but Penny needed just a teeny bit of information.

“You and your first year boys. What’s with your obsession with the flavor of the month?” Margo was asking. Penny felt Eliot’s indignation at Margo’s comment. 

“Oh come on, he’s a high strung super nerd, we love those.” But his thoughts betrayed him. His visions of Quentin also had that rose colored tint that made Penny want to barf. He pulled out of Eliot’s mind and focused back on the conversation. Alice was giggling over Q, who looked very confused and uncomfortable. Penny couldn’t stop his smirk, and this boy had thought about asking her out. He wouldn’t have lasted a week. Kady gave him a smile and jerked her head. 

“Later losers, see you never.” Penny let Kady pull him up and lead him through the house. 


	3. Chapter 3

At around 4 am, Penny slips out of Kady’s room and into Quentin’s. Quentin is still asleep, even with the nightmare. Penny shoves him over and flops onto the bed. The physical kids really knew how to buy mattresses. Q blinks awake blearily and shoves his face into Penny’s shoulder. Over time, the hospital had started to acquire all of their friends. Penny had shoved him off the bed the night that Penny had played an orderly. Tonight, Eliot had played a major role. 

“Ya know, he wasn’t even on my radar until you said something.” Q said quietly. Penny snorted at the obvious lie. But when Q didn’t say anything he looked down at him.

“Wait dude, you cannot be serious. Whenever you think about him or anything having to do with him you’re like extra gooey and shit. All your thoughts make me want to actually vomit.” Q shoved him lightly. 

“I don’t know. I mean I was obviously attracted to him. You’d be stupid not to be. And he was nice and fuck i really actully like him. I’m such an idiot.”

“Yes. Yes you are.” Penny agreed. Q shoved him again. “Hey, you’re an idiot, but you can still make a decision. To pursue or not to pursue.” 

“You’re a real fucking poet.” Quentin grumbled. Penny shrugged.

“Whatever. It doesn’t matter right now. Go to sleep.” Penny closed his eyes and waited for Q’s breath to even before sleeping. 

The next day Penny woke up to Kady curled up behind him and Quentin next to him. Kady opened her eyes slowly but burrowed back under the covers. He chuckled, which jostled Quentin. Q raised his head up and raised an eyebrow at the lump next to Penny. Penny lifted the blankets to show a glaring and sleepy Kady. Quentin and Penny both grinned.

“Neither of you can say a fucking word.” She growled out. “You two are fucking ridiculous.” She swung out of the bed and stalked out of the room.

“That wasn’t the weirdest thing to ever happen. But I never expected to wake up in the same bed as you and your girlfriend.” Q snorted. Penny shoved him out of the bed. 

“Don’t be a dumbass. Come on. We get to figure out how to sneak literally all of my shit out of the psychic house.” Penny left Quentin alone to get ready. As he stepped out of the room, he ran into Eliot, who raised an eyebrow.

“What, it's not enough to yell at him in a public setting, you’re seeking him out now?” Eliot drawled. Penny rolled his eyes and shoved past Eliot. They’re all idiots. 

“Need to make sure i yell at him once a day to make myself feel better,” Penny called back. Twenty minutes later, Quentin was stumbling out of the cottage door.

“Hey why did Eliot ask me if i was safe and okay?” Q asked. Penny smirked.

“I ran into him leaving your room and told him i needed to yell at you at least once a day to feel good about myself.” Penny grinned. Quentin rolled his eyes.

“You suck dude. Eliot totally thinks that you come into my room and like, abuse me.” Penny chuckled.

“Well, maybe our friends are just fucking stupid and it’s fun to fuck with them.” Penny shrugged. He opened the door to the psychics house and led Q in. The minute Q stepped over the threshold, he burst into laughter. Penny’s face fell into a look of pure disdain and annoyance. He turned and shoved Quentin back out the door. “Yep, nope. I’m getting Kady.” Quentin was bent over, gripping his gut.

“Oh my god, that’s the funniest thing I've ever seen. Oh my god, they expect you to live there.” He gasped out. Penny glared at him.

“Fine, you’ve made your fucking point. Now scoot. I’m going to find Kady you sad sack of crap. I can’t believe I asked you to do this.” Quentin laughed as he stumbled away. Penny rolled his eyes and stalked off to find Kady. 

  
  


After Kady and Penny raided his room at the psychics house, they shoved all of his things (not that much) between Kady and Quentin’s room. They were coming out of Quentin’s room when they bumped into him and Margo. Quentin grimaced.

“Jesus, did you guys just fuck in my room.” He groaned. Kady raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Well, at least the rooms going to see some sexual activity in the next three years that isn't your hand.” Penny quipped. Margo choked back a laugh.

“Ah come on baby Q, at least it’s these two. I would understand the face if it was Todd. Unless…” Margo smirked. “Q, are you jealous of Penny or Kady?” She asked, a wicked grin on her face. Q and Penny both had matching looks of horror and Kady cackled. “You two straight boys are so fun to fuck with.” Margo sighed. Penny and Quentin made eye contact before bursting with laughter.

“Oh my god.” Quentin wheezed.

“ _ Straight boys _ .” Penny echoed. Margo asked Kady a silent question, but she was laughing quietly too.

“Okay, first Margo, in what realm did you think these two were straight? I mean Jesus, Penny always has his nipples out and Quentin can’t sit in a chair normally to save his life.” Kady said. Margo gaped at them.

“Holy shit, what?” She half screeched.

“What i’m confused about is how your gaydar was so off.” Quentin laughed. Margo shrugged, still confused.

“I, i have no idea.”

“We’re both into dudes.” Penny grinned. “It’s literally the only thing we have in common.” Q grinned at Margo.

“Okay, wait, Q, have you fucked a guy?” Margo gasped. Q instantly flushed a bright red. “Oh my god you have.” 

“Yes Margo, i know we make the jokes, but to unpopular belief, i have had sex before.” Q groaned. Penny choked. Margo gaped at him. 

“Oh my god. Eliot!” She yelled before sprinting away.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, that was awkward.” Q mumbles.

“Oh my god, that’s why Eliot hasn’t tried to fuck you yet. He and Margo pegged you as straight.” Penny chuckles. Q glares at him.

“Shut your trap Penny. Now, i’m going to decontaminate my room.” He pushes past them and closes the door.

“Should we tell him we didn’t fuck in his room?” Kady asks.

“Nah, if we do this regularly, it’ll make sure he washes his sheets and cleans his room.” Penny smirks. Kady laughs and lets him lead her to the living room. Eliot and Margo are at the bar. She is animatedly telling him a story, and after listening in, it was their tattered view of Quentin’s sexuality. Margo catches his eye and he gives her his best smirk. She pauses.

“Wait one hot gay minute. Penny, did you fuck baby Q?” Margo drawls. Penny chokes again. Kady bursts into laughter.

“Jesus, fuck no!” Penny gags. “Fuck i’m gonna throw up.” Kady cackles as she falls onto the couch.

“Oh god, thanks for making me laugh Margo.” Kady grinned at her. Eliot surveys the setting with cool indifference, but Penny can hear his thoughts bouncing in several different directions. 

“I think we should have a party this evening.” He says breezily. Penny smirks.

“Oh, so it’s Tuesday?” He asks. Margo glares at him but bustles herself and Eliot off to start planning.

“Bets on whether he’s gonna try to fuck him tonight or not?” Kady asks.

“I’m literally psychic. He’s creating a ten step plan in his head. He wants to fucking woo the wet sock.” Penny snorts. Kady chuckles with him. 

“They’re adorable.” She mutters. They both looked over as Alice hastily makes her way down the stairs and out the front door. Penny gives Kady an amused eyebrow. 

“Oh shut up. Like you weren’t thinking about it too.” She huffs. Penny grins and drops his arm on her shoulder.

“I thought I was psychic.” He reminds her. She shoves him playfully and jumps up to follow Alice out the front door. Penny isn’t far behind. 

That night Penny and Kady found themselves once again drinking in the cottage. The room was packed and Eliot’s bright blue drinks were flowing easily. Alice sat on Kady’s left trying her best to absorb into the couch. Kady tried in vain to bring Alice into the conversation as Penny watched Eliot try and fail to flirt with Quentin. After a minute of Quentin flushing and not understanding what was happening, he collapses on the couch next to Penny.

“You’re so fucking dumb.” Penny says. Alice and Kady both glare at Penny, but Quentin rolls his eyes.

“I’m not delusional, that's all.” Quentin replies. Penny rolls his eyes.

“Whatever dude.” He turns back to give Kady and Alice his attention. Quentin grows restless after a minute and disappears into the crowd with a nod to Penny. The psychic completely misses the worried look Kady sends Quentin's way.

The next morning Penny wakes up in Kady’s room. He looks around suspiciously as he realizes that Q didn’t have a nightmare the night before. He smirks to himself. Lovely, that means Quentin had a different type of bed guest last night. Kady is nowhere in sight so Penny takes his time getting dressed and wanders down to the kitchen. Eliot is surprisingly already in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. Penny smirks at him as he pours his own cup of coffee. Eliot gracefully ignores him. 

“Well, where’s Quentin?” Penny asks. 

“You didn’t stop by his room to be a dick to him this morning?” Eliot snaps back. 

“No, I assume you steamrolled through all the steps of your ridiculous plan.” Eliot gasps dramatically.

“My wards are impeccable.”

“Oh without a doubt, but I have a vested interest in digging for this one. I hope you know you don't need a ten step plan. Literally just kiss him.” Penny snorts. Eliot contemplates his coffee.

“Q is different. He wouldnt-”

“He wouldn’t like you, he wouldn’t ever be interested blah blah blah. I’ve heard literally all of that from the other side. Just fucking kiss him so i don’t have to listen to it anymore.” Penny confesses. “He’s a wet sock-” Penny stops, his head tilting to the side.

“Penny?” Penny bolts out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Eliot follows, barely setting his coffee on the counter.

  
“Taylor Swift.”

“Ariana Grande.” Penny stops and looks at him incredulously. “How the hell am i supposed to know what Taylor Swift means?” He rolls his eyes and continues up the stairs.

“It’s Quentin. He’s screaming Taylor Swift, somethings wrong.” Penny bursts into Quentin’s room and freezes when he finds it empty.

“Where is he?” Eliot asks. 

“Fuck!” 


	5. Chapter 5

Penny tears through the house with Eliot hot on his heels. He pauses in the main room to listen. Eliot runs back up the stairs and gets practically bowled over Kady.

  
“Woah, where’s the fire?” She laughs. 

“Q’s missing.” He says. Kady gapes at him but pushes past toward Penny. Eliot continues up the stairs and runs into Margo’s room. The minute the door opens a pillow hits him square in the face. He ignores it and grabs her arms. “Bambi, somethings wrong. Penny is hearing Q yell Tayler Swift and we can’t find him.” Margo is out of bed and slipping on a dress in seconds.

They make their way back down the stairs to find Penny and Kady pulling Quentin out of a closet. They set him down gently on the couch.

“Go get Fogg.” Penny says. His fingers are pressing into Quentin’s forehead. Eliot opens his mouth to protest but he’s silenced by a glare from Penny.

“Now Eliot. Something’s wrong with him. Margo, go get Alice.” Kady is gone in less than a second. Margo drags Eliot out of the house and they sprint across campus. Penny plops down next to Quentin with his legs crossed and closes his eyes. He lets his mind push into Quentin’s and almost flinches back from the sight of the mental hospital. Penny walks through the hospital on a mission. He pauses as Julia pushes past him. He focuses on the orderly version of himself as he keeps her in the corner of his eye. He sees how she turns and stares at him.

“Hey! Stop singing that song!” Penny yells at himself. “Fucking Christ. Quentin!” He spies Quentin sitting across the room and grumbles to himself as he walks over. When Q sees him, he immediately puts his hands over his ears and starts muttering to himself. “Oh fuck.”

“No nono no no. Stop okay, just stop.” Quentin is saying to himself.

“Please be knowing, that dinner will be served in five minutes.” Penny pauses and turns back to himself. “And today, we are to be serving chicken curry. Which is of course my favorite.” Penny turns back to Quentin.

“You racist, mother. Fucker.” He half growls.

“You’re not real,” Quentin says, pushing himself up from the couch.

  
“We are having a serious conversation when this is over.” Penny says. He vaults over the couch as Q tries to run away. He slams Quentin into the wall. “That real enough?”

“That hurt.” Quentin says. “Do it again, harder.” Penny sighs as Q pushes off the wall.

“You’re fucking lucky I somewhat care about you.” He slams his palms into Quentin’s chest, slamming the man back into the wall. Quentin takes several deep breaths.

“This is different from my nightmares.” He says. Penny nods. “You don’t come into my head for this. I did this, I called you with the song!” Penny groans.

“I’m not a fucking dog, Coldwater. Jesus fucking christ.” Penny says.

“No, dude no. But I need help. Help me. Please. What day is it?”

“Wednesday. You passed out during the party last night. Found you in the closet. Eliot and Margo went to get Fogg. Kady is getting Alice.” Penny watched as Quentin sagged against the wall.

  
“Thank you.”

“God you’re dumb sometimes. Hang tight and don’t get into trouble. I need to talk to Fogg.”

“Thank you Penny.” Quentin says as Penny disappears. When he opens his eyes, Fogg, Kady, and Eliot are all staring at him. 

“Welcome back Mr. Adiyodi.”

“It’s a spell. That Hedge Bitch did it.” Penny says as he stands. Fogg nods and runs a hand above Quentin.

“The spell is called the scarlotti web. We cannot break it. No one can.”

“Wait, you mean he’s not going to wake up? Ever?” Kady cuts in.

“I said no one, not nothing. We need to summon the Matarese.” Fogg explains.

“Great, lets get fucking on with it.” Penny says. Fogg nods and they start the process of lowering the wards. Fogg reaches down and places a totem on Q’s face before beginning to summon the Matarese. 

“That’s it?” Eliot asks.

“It should break the spell, bringing him halfway back.”

“Halfway?” Kady asks.

“The spell is like a prison, in the middle of the desert. The Matarese breaks him out of the prison, but you have to get yourself out of the desert. Penny, are you ready?” Penny immediately sits back down next to Q.He takes a deep breath before diving back into Quentin’s mind.

“Quentin! Quentin!” Penny yells as he runs through the hospital. “God dammit Quentin! Answer me!” Penny runs into the operating room as Ted Coldwater advances on Quentin. “Hey stop! Stop talking, stop listening! There are only three things that are real. Me, you, and-” Penny stops as Q starts choking on the Matarese. “That. That’s real. Come on Q. Get up. There are no straps, this is not a hospital. Make it disappear.” Penny watches as the lights start to flicker. He’s thrust back into his body with a gasp.

“Shit!” He yells. Fogg steps back over Q and runs his hand over him. 

“It isn’t working.” Fogg says.

“But i went there! I- I told him. The Matarese did it’s thing and everything went black.” Penny says. His head whips around as Julia comes running into the cottage, tears streaming down her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done! I hope like it <3 thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos!

“Look, I can help. I can give you the exact wording of the spell.” Julia cries.

“It’s too late.” Fogg growls.

“It was just supposed to be a joke.” She says. 

“Bullshit.” Eliot sneers. “You did it to get even.”

“Fuck you, please someone help him!” Julia cries again.

“Do you have any idea where he is right now? Why would you do this? You lock your clinically depressed best friend in a fucking mental hospital that he still has almost  _ nightly _ nightmares about, and you call that a fucking joke?!” Penny yells. Julia gapes at him. Even Eliot raises an eyebrow.

“She didn’t.” Fogg says with a sigh. “Not by herself. Did you?” Quentin gasps and jackknifes off the couch. They all turn as he coughs up the Matarese, sending it flying across the room. Penny is at his side instantly, slapping him on the back. 

“You took your damn time.” Penny says with a snap.

  
“Someone get him some brandy.” Fogg says. Eliot saunters over to the bar. He turns to look back at Q and stops.

“Where’s the hedge bitch?” He asks. Penny’s head snaps up and he focuses. 

“Can’t feel her mind. She’s gone.” Penny says.

  
“Quentin. I will see you in my office.” Fogg says.

“Like hell you will.” Penny turns to Fogg, a glare sliding onto his face easily. Fogg sighs.

“He should have told me she did not lose her memories. No should he and Eliot have taken on the hedges alone.” 

“And you shouldn’t have taken his fucking meds. And we all know Eliot was a fucking hedge. If anyone can take them on, it’s him. Now you’re gonna go back to your office, Quentin’s gonna have a drink, and i’m going to figure out why the fuck my girlfriend disappeared when i needed her.” Penny turns as Kady slips back into the cottage. Her eyes widen at his statement.

“And what about me?” Eliot asks with a grin. 

“I said Quentin’s gonna have a drink.” Penny winks at him. Fogg grumbles about ungrateful brats as he leaves the cottage. Margo and Alice push past him as he leaves.

“Shit Q!” Margo rushes over to him.

“Sorry that we’re late. I was in the middle of a spell.” Alice winces.

“It’s fine. I didn’t think Penny would call in the cavalry.” Quentin admits. Penny rolls his eyes and collapses next to him on the couch. 

“What did you expect Quentin?” Penny snorts. Quentin sighs and relaxes against Penny’s side. The group watches as Penny slings an arm around Q, who practically collapses on his lap.

“I’m sorry. Did the hedge bitch cast the spell on all of us?” Eliot asks, but he doesn’t stop mixing his drink.

“Penny is a marshmallow. Just a really stubborn one.” Quentin grumbles, his voice stifled by Penny’s chest. Penny rolls his eyes. They land on Kady again. She’s looking anywhere but at him.

“Well, you can’t convince me you didn’t fuck now.” Margo smirks. Both Q and Penny make a face of disgust.

“Ew, definitely not. I have nightmares, and believe it or not, Penny likes to cuddle.” Quentin explains. He sits up as Eliot brings him a drink. He goes to tip it all back, but Penny stops him.

“Slow down speed racer. We still need to have a fucking talk. And you have the worst dreams when you’re drunk.” Penny says. Quentin glares at him, but does what he says.

“I feel like we should check for the spell.” Alice says. Margo laughs and grins at her.

“I’m with the kitten here. Are we sure this is real?” Margo smirks as Penny rolls his eyes. “Since we weren’t needed, come on kitten. I am requiring a look through your closet.” Margo grabs Alice’s hand and pulls her up the stairs.

“Kady,” Quentin starts. She looks up and he sees tears in her eyes.

“Fuck i am so sorry Q.” She says. Quentin swallows. Kady apologizing was not going to end well. “I knew. I knew they were going to do a spell, and I didn’t do anything. I didn’t know what was going to happen, but fuck i wouldn’t have-”

“It’s ok, Kady.” He stops her. She gapes at him. “I’m not going to lie, I am pissed at Julia. And unbelievably hurt by what just happened. But, Penny is going to have a lot to say here when i get up, and i don’t really wanna deal with it. But when you two get over whatever happened, and you finally tell us what’s been going on with you, we can help. I know you didn’t do this on purpose. You very clearly love Penny, and you know how close we are. We all sleep in the same bed for fucks sake. We’re gonna be fine Kady.” He gets up to his feet shakily and holds out a hand. She surprises him by stepping forward and hugging him.

“You’re not half bad Coldwater.” She says. He snorts and turns to Eliot.

“You’re not either Kady. Hey El, can you help me up the stairs. I really need a fucking nap.” Eliot nods and moves forward to grasp his arm. They make their way up the stairs slowly, listening to the beginnings of Kady and Penny’s fight. Quentin grimaces as Penny asks how he can trust her again.

“You and Penny are... close.” Eliot says slowly. Q grins at him.

“You don’t shove a psychic and a clinically depressed nerd together and expect them to walk out unchanged. I have nightmares and shitty mental wards. Penny has a surprise bleeding heart.” Q stops talking as Eliot leads him into his room. “Oh you didn’t have to.”

“Q shut up and let me take care of you.” Eliot says quickly. Quentin pressed his lips together and let Eliot flit around the room, pulling back the pillows and the large plush bedspread. Q slips off his shoes and let's Eliot push him into the bed. Q sinks into the mattress.

“This is very much not how I imagined getting into your bed.” Q freezes the minute he says it. His eyes flick to Eliot standing next to him, a stunned expression on his face, before he smirks.

“And just how did you image finding yourself here?” Q can hear the smirk in his voice. Q stutters out something resembling a mumble. Eliot just grins and leans down. Q can barely take a breath before Eliot’s lips are on his. Q groans into the kiss. Eliot’s hands reach up and cradle his face, making Q melt into Eliot’s embrace. They pull away breathing heavily. 

“Uh,” Q says. Eliot grins. 

“Dinner? Tomorrow?” 

“Yea, Yes!” Q half yells. Eliot pushes at his arm.

“Move over Q. You need sleep.” Q shifts and let’s Eliot slide in next to him. He relaxes as Eliot’s arms drape around him, and soon enough they both drift off to sleep.

Q wakes up to Margo laughing from the doorway. Eliot’s arms are still wrapped around him, but Penny is sprawled on his other side. Eliot and Penny blink awake as he startles.

“You know. This is a very special brand of codependency, and Eliot and I fuck when we’re sad. And he’s like 97% gay.” 

“Shut the fuck up. I’m still pissed at Kady.” Penny grumbles. His leg wraps around Q and bumps into Eliot’s hips.

“Oh my god this is going to be my life now.” Eliot says.

  
“Get fucking used to it Waugh.” Penny says. Margo and Quentin laugh as Eliot sighs dramatically.

  
“ Fine, I suppose, for Q, I can bear Adiyodi.” Q presses a kiss to Eliot’s shoulder and let’s himself drift off to sleep again.


End file.
